Harry Potter and the Pokémon: Book 1
by Frost Icewolf
Summary: Frost Iceclaw is the current Pokémon champion, but when Dumbledore comes to him with a job offer his interest is caught. Now a professor in a different world, he and his assistant will have to battle against the Ministry, Voldemort, and others to change the lives of the students at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposition

**Hey! Frost here! This is a fic I started a while ago, and I know it's kinda short. I got the idea for this after reading a Harry Potter/Pokémon crossover called Harry Potter and the Pokémon Professors, by BlairFalconeri. It was a rather good fic and it gave me the inspiration to make this. I own nothing but my OC Frost Iceclaw.**

Chapter one: The Proposition

My name is Frost Iceclaw. I became the Kanto league champion eight years ago, when I was twelve years old. I never thought I was any different then other people. At least not until one proposition changed my life forever.

I yawned and stretched, I only had one challenger today. It was a bright Saturday afternoon. I was walking to my home In Viridian city from the indigo plateau when someone caught my eye. Or rather my aura sight. That was one of the few things I felt made me different then others. I had become an aura master two years before. The man that had caught my eye was wearing long purple robes and had a long white beard. He also wore a pair of half-moon spectacles. As I jogged over to him he called out to me, "do you know when the current champion will be out?" I stopped two feet away from him and waited for my partner to catch up.

"Master who is this?" my partner asked as he jogged up.

"Don't know but he's looking for the champion." I reply. "So why are you looking for me?"

"Ah, your the champion?" he asked. I nodded in confirmation. "My name is Professor Dumbledore." the old man said. "I have a proposition for you. Could we go somewhere private?" he asked.

I look at him before glancing at the Lucario beside me. " _His aura is more pure then an outlaw. He does seem trustworthy._ " the Lucario said telepathically.

I nod to him and then say to Dumbledore, "follow me."

"So can we talk?" he asked.

I answered, "when we get to my home, we can talk there."

It was normally a twenty minute jog from the Indigo Plateau to my house. But because of having to escort a man who looked to be at least 100 years old it took forty minutes to get home. After we got to my house I said, "alright guys have fun."

A large orange and yellow dragon with green wings and a fire tipped tail appeared. "Char!" he roared.

"Good job today Atomic!" I called over to him.

Next to the Charizard was a large eel-like pokemon. He had a pale yellow underbelly and fins. He was mostly blue with some yellow markings on its head and hands. Each hand had three large claws. "Eelek-tross!"

"Hey Lightning, looking good." I commented.

Hovering above the two was a green dragon. She had a long tail and two long horns on her head. "Fly." she softly called.

"Hey there Spirit." I said to the Flygon.

A small pink cat wound herself around my legs. I reach down and pet her head, "esp."

She purred loudly as I said, "hey Psy."

Next a large blue sea otter like Pokemon appeared. He had tan shell armor on each leg, neck, and head. He also had a large white mustache. "Samurott!" he called.

"Yes Skipper, we did win." I sat down at the table in the kitchen and say, "now what can I do for you?"

"As I said earlier, my name is Professor Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of an elite school far away from here." the ancient professor said.

"So where is this school?" I asked, curious.

"It is located in a different dimension." he replied. "A dimension full of magical creatures, witches, and wizards."

"And you expect me to believe that, why?" I asked skeptically.

"I don't expect you to believe me, but, if you don't mind me asking, how do you think I got here?" he asked, pressing his fingers together.

"I don't know, but for all I know you could have walked there." I protest. "Okay let's say for a moment I believe you. What would you want with me? I don't have magical powers, other then my aura abilities." I said.

"My students are young witches and wizards, they could use someone like you. I think I have a special position at my school." he said with a slight smile.

"wait a moment, you want me to teach them about Pokemon? When they know nothing of them? Do you have any idea how long that would take!?" I asked in shock. " _Is he serious?_ " I asked Luke telepathically.

" _I think so. But his mind is one of the most closely guarded I have ever seen. I would prefer not to try to breach it._ " he said back.

"I trust your judgement on what to teach." he replied. I looked at him puzzled, it was strange to see someone with that much trust in someone they'd just met.

"Your taking a huge risk here you know . . ." My voice trailed off.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "I know, but I think it would be useful for them to learn. It might even help them to overcome some old rivalries."

I looked down for a moment, thinking. "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"The course is called 'the Care of Pokemon'. I want you to teach them how to care for Pokemon." he said.

"Could I make a slight change to that?" I asked.

"And that change would be?" he asked curious.

"The Care and Training of Pokemon. That way they would learn how to really take care of a Pokemon." I replied promptly.

He nodded, "that can be arranged."

"So I can do anything I want in the class?" I questioned.

Dumbledore nodded, "just tell me what you want to do before."

"And I can punish troublemakers as I see fit?" I questioned further.

Dumbledore said, "within reason, but yes."

"Would you be okay with all the students who take the class to getting their own Pokemon?" I asked.

"Why Mr. Iceclaw that's the whole point of the class." He said with a chuckle.

Instantly my face darkened, "Do. NOT. Call. Me. By. My. Last. Name." I hissed.

"My apologies Frost."

I nod and say, "Professor Dumbledore, you've got a deal."

Suddenly the door opened, "Frost? Are you home?" A voice called out. "Pika-chu!" A second voice called.

"I'm in the kitchen Ash!" I call out.

A teenaged boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder walked into the room. "Hey Frost. Um, who are you?" He asked.

"Ash this is Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore this is Ash Ketchum. He's an old friend of mine." Then I say, "the Professor has just offered me a teaching position at his school. A position I have decided to accept." Ash opened his mouth to interrupt but I raise one hand to keep him quite. "I'm not finished. This means I will be retiring from champion, and I have chosen a successor. That person is you, after all, you of all people deserve to get what you've longed for for so long."

His eyes lit up in excitement and he said, "really! It's not just cause were friends is it?"

"It because of two reasons really. The first being, you're strong. The second and more important reason is that you care for your Pokemon more then anyone else I've ever seen. Now run along, I'll tell Lance what's going on." I said with a serious expression, gradually giving way to a grin.

"Okay! Thanks Frost!" he shouted back as he ran out the door.

Then I asked Dumbledore a question I'd been thinking of for a while. "What limits do you have on technology?"

His answer was not good, "for the most part technology and magic don't mix."

"Well there are a few pieces of technology I need for this to work." I replied. "I'm sure we can get them to work." he said.

"Oh I'll also need an assistant." I said.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before nodding, "Just let me meet him first."

"It a her." I corrected.

The Professor and I were outside a house in pallet town. Before we had left I had called Lance and told him what was going on. Now we were standing at the door of my best friends house. Only a few seconds after I had knocked the door flew open. The black haired, red eyed girl standing in the doorway hugged me tightly. "Frost! Why haven't you visited earlier?" She asked.

I hugged her back, "hey Jess. Sorry I haven't visited. I've got something I'd like to ask you."

She pulled away, "so are you finally going to ask me out?"

Even though I knew she was teasing it still made me irritated . . . and confused. "No, and stop teasing me." I snapped. "Jess, this is Professor Dumbledore. Professor this is the person I would like for an assistant, Jess Flameclaw."

"Wait assistant? Are you going to be a teacher?" she asked.

"I have offered Frost a teaching position at my school." Dumbledore said. "So, you want to be my assistant?" I finally asked.

"Of course, how long until we leave?" she questioned.

"Would a week be long enough for you?" The Professor asked us.

"Long enough for me, what about you Frost?" Jess replied.

"Good for me." I replied.

"Alright, then I will return in one weeks time. Good afternoon." And with that he turned on the spot and disappeared.

"Alright Frost, you've got some explaining to do." I gulped and nodded.

 **So there it is. One of my oldest fanfictions, which I started working on a couple of years ago. Hope you enjoyed it, Frost out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Edit: This is a re-upload. Sorry about that, for some reason formatting failed when I tried to post it. Hopefully this should fix it.**

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Jess and I had elected to arrive at the same time as the students to see how they interacted with each other. As we boarded the Hogwarts Express we saw students saying goodbye to parents and younger siblings. Other students were greeting friends or trying to get their stuff on the train. We took an empty compartment and stuffed our bags into the luggage rack above us. The two of us were surprised by the lack of technology there was. Dumbledore had warned us that technology and magic didn't mix, but, we'd expected more then this! "Do you think this is good idea? Or did I bite off more then I can chew?" I asked uncertainly.

"I have always trusted you Frost, you've never steered us wrong before." Jess answered.

I nodded, "Luke and I need to meditate." I tossed his pokeball up and he appeared, already in his meditating position, on the seat next to me. I fold my legs up under me and close my eyes.

A pair of identical twins stuck their heads around the door and asked, "are those seats empty? Everywhere else is full."

Jess nodded. The two looked at Luke and I for a moment. "They won't mind you sitting here. Just try not to annoy them." Jess warned.

"This is Fred." One of the twins said.

The other said, "and he's George. Are you the new-"

"-defense against the dark arts teacher?" his twin finished.

"No I'm Professor Frost's assistant, he's teaching a new subject. I would definitely suggest taking the class."

"What's the new course?" Fred asked as George smirked.

"You'll find out tonight." Jess answered.

"Be a bit louder would you? I'm trying to meditate." I growled at the three of them.

As the train slowed to a stop we all collected our things and prepared to get off. After getting off I saw two boys arguing. One had messy black hair and glasses and the other had neat blond hair, they both looked to be around fifteen. I pushed between them and said, "cool it, school hasn't even started yet."

The blond haired boy sneered at me and left muttering something like "filthy mudbloods."

I turned to the other boy, "so you know where to go? Cause I don't."

He said, "yeah, come on my friends have a horseless carriage waiting."

We followed him to one of the large black carriages and looked in. "Scoot over guys we've got company." he said.

"No need. Luke, return." as I said this I put the Lucario back into his pokeball. Jess and I climbed into the carriage as the others gaped at me. I smirked, "if you want to learn how I did that you should take the new course being offered. Professor Dumbledore ought to be mentioning it tonight." Jess looked at one of the boys in the carriage who had bright red hair. "Are you related to Fred and George Weasley?" she asked.

He gulped, "yeah, I'm Ron Weasley." He introduced himself.

I nodded, "and you two are?"

The bushy haired girl held out her hand, "Hermione Granger."

I shook her hand and the other boy held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you Professor."

I shook his hand too, "good to see that people have manners at Hogwarts." At that moment the castle came into view.

Jess gasped, " _that's_ Hogwarts?"

I snort, "it impressive all right. Still, it's not as impressive as Arceus's palace. Then again, nothing can be that impressive."

Seeing the students confused faces Jess says, "yeah well, you're the only human who's been their for centuries, so it doesn't count." I shrug and toss Luke's pokeball up catching it with one hand as it fall back.

Luke said, "did you want something master?"

"Dinner time." I replied. He nodded and fell into place half a pace behind me. We followed the kids into the great hall and approached the teachers table.

Dumbledore said, "ah Professor Frost. I trust you had a good journey."

"As well as can be expected when you go dimension hopping, thanks for asking." I replied with a small smile.

"If you'd like to sit down we do have some empty seats." he said.

"I'd like that very much Professor." I said.

After the feast Dumbledore started his start of term speech. He had just introduced Dolores Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, when she stood up and cleared her throat to speak. Jess and I completely tuned out her little speech but Luke was listening closely. I trusted him to remember anything important. When she finally sat down Dumbledore continued his speech. The last thing he had as an announcement was us. He said, "and I am happy to announce a new subject this year. This new course promises to be very interesting and I recommend all of you taking it. The Care and Training of Pokemon, taught by a specialized expert I brought in from far away. Please welcome Professor Frost Iceclaw and his assistant, Jess Flameclaw." Several people clap as we stand up and bow shortly. "Would you like to give a short explanation of Pokemon in general?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

I nodded and walked around to the front of the table. I pull out a pokeball, "this is a pokeball, a way to easily carry Pokemon." I toss it into the air and say, "Atomic, take a stance!" The ball opens and a flash of white light is emitted from it. As I catch it the large orange dragon appeared.

"Charizard!" he roared.

"This is Atomic, a Charizard, one of the over seven-hundred species of Pokemon. In this class you will learn how to care for and train Pokemon." One sneering boy yelled, "so what can they do?"

"Luke, **dragon pulse**!" I yell. He flipped over the table from where he was sitting, landed and fired a beam of purple draconic energy at a plate of metal conveniently placed on the wall. It destroyed the metal completely. "This is Luke, a Lucario." I recalled Atomic as Luke bowed to the students and returned to his seat.

Then the blond boy from earlier yelled, "why is this _mudblood_ being allowed to teach?" I look at Dumbledore and he nodded to me.

"Let me clarify this, I am not a wizard and my assistant is not a witch."

"And on that note," the Professor said, talking over the murmurs that had started up. "Sign up sheets will be available in the common rooms until the end of the week. And now it's time for bed."

Then Professor Snape came up, "your rooms are in the dungeons, follow me."

"Hold on Severus. Professor Dumbledore, we can't allow children to teach the students, especially children with no knowledge of magic!" Professor Umbridge protested.

"First off, I know about magic and I have a different ability. Second, I am 20 years old. And third, I don't have any respect for you or your ministry, and you can't do anything to me." With that I turned by back to her and followed Professor Snape to my room.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Class

**Frost here, bringing the third chapter of Harry Potter and the Pokémon: Book 1. Once again, I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon...or my car for that matter...**

Chapter 3: The First Class

Luke was the first one to wake up, as usual. After waking me up he went into Jess's room. _Five, four, three, two, one_ , **thump,** I grinned. It only took five seconds to yank her out of bed. As Luke came back into our room I shook my head, "do you ever get tired of waking us up like that?"

"Of course not, it's one of my favorite parts of the day." He replied with his bark-like laugh.

I quickly pulled on my Lucario style clothes, and wolfed down a quick breakfast of biscuits. "Come on Jess! First day of teaching is not something you want to be late for."

She came out with a yawn, "I had forgotten why I hate mornings."

"Alright come on, I'd like to set up the classroom _before_ the students get there."

"Yeah, yeah I'll catch up. I want to get some food first." She said as she left the room. I snorted as I followed Luke to the classroom.

As I stepped into my classroom I whistled. "Wow, Dumbledore really outdid himself on this." The classroom was large with desks set up in neat rows. There were twenty desks in the room arranged in four rows of five. At the back of the room there was a desk with a computer on it. Next to the desk was a healing machine. On the wall behind the desk there were several empty shelves. In the far right corner there was a door. I walked up to my desk and quickly slipped my pack off my shoulder. Soon the shelves were full of books and other items that had to do with Pokemon. Then I put up posters I'd collected on my journey for the different Pokemon Leagues. Next I decided to go take a look at the back room. Inside was a small Pokemon arena. Satisfied with my room I checked the time, ten o'clock AM. My first class wasn't till after lunch, it would have third through fifth years in it. It was an hour long and then I had another hour long class after it, sixth and seventh years were in it. Just then Jess walked into the room, "wow Frost! This place is amazing!"

"Isn't it though? The Headmaster must have put some serious thought into this place." I replied.

"So when's the first class?" Jess asked.

"Not till one o'clock." I answered glumly.

Lunch passed quickly, I couldn't wait for my first class. Before students came in I sat in my chair and set a list of names in front of me. Luke stood behind me with his arms crossed. Jess was in the back room sorting some stuff I hadn't put out yet. As students slowly trickled into the room they separated into four groups. On one side were the red-and-gold Gryffindors. On the opposite side of the room were the silver-and-green Slytherins. In between them was a mix of the blue-and-bronze Ravenclaws and yellow-and-black Hufflepuffs. "Good afternoon class. My name is Professor Frost Iceclaw. I expect you to call me Professor Frost, do not mention my last name when you are addressing me." I said before looking around. "I know most of you've taken Care of Magical Creatures...this is not going to be like that class. The first part of this class will be mostly bookwork." When I said this there were a lot of groans. "Their will be homework throughout the year, as well as tests. However after a little while the tests will mostly be application not written. You are going to be learning everything I think you need to know about Pokemon, not just how to care for and train them."

At this point Jess came out of the back room, "okay Frost, Everything's ready back there."

I nodded to her and said, "alright, and this is Professor Jess Flameclaw, my assistant. Now when I call your name raise your hand and say here. Dean Thomas!" After getting through everyone's names I said, "Now, there is no hard definition to what a Pokemon is. For example, the Pokemon Honedge appears to be a type of sword. Meanwhile the Pokemon Feebas is a type of fish. Basically a Pokemon is a creature of one of eighteen types that has natural powers a human does not naturally have. Some Pokemon are made of solid rock or metal while others are plants, animals, or even ghosts." Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Yes miss Granger?" I asked.

"If there's no definition of Pokemon how do you know one when you see one?" she asked.

"Where I'm from the only living things are humans, plants, and Pokemon. For you, I'd suggest you memorize this book." As I said that my eyes began glowing blue, and a stack of books floated up and distributed themselves. Draco's hand rose into the air. "You have a question mr. Malfoy?"

"I thought you weren't a wizard. So how did you do that?" he shakily asked. "That is a lesson for a different day. Now there are eighteen types a Pokemon can be, however many Pokemon have two types. The types are normal, fire, water, electric, grass, ice, fighting, poison, ground, flying, psychic, bug, rock, ghost, dragon, dark, steel, and fairy." I continued.

"You should all be writing this down, unless of course you have a photographic memory." Jess cut in.

Immediately there was a flurry of parchment and quills. "Tomorrow I will be talking about how the different types affect each other" I told them after everyone had stopped writing. "But for now Jess and I will demonstrate the most common thing people do with Pokemon. A Pokemon battle. Follow me." I led the group of students into the back room and said, "sit in the bleachers."

After everyone was seated and Jess and I were standing opposite each other Luke stepped into the center of the room. "This will be a one-on-one battle between Professor Frost and Professor Jess. The battle will be over when the Pokemon on either side is unable to battle, or when one side forfeits. Their will be no switching or healing of Pokemon and there will be no time limit. Begin!"

As he finished he hopped back off the arena. "Psy, take a stance!/Match set! Battler one! Start!" We yelled as we threw our pokeballs out towards the middle. In a flash of white light they opened releasing the Pokemon inside, before flying back to their owners.

In front of me was a almost three foot tall pink cat. It had a two tipped tail, violet eyes and a red jewel between its eyes. "Esp-peon." it called softly. Several of the girls in the class awed at it.

A Pokemon of the same hight as Psy appeared in front of Jess. It had a light green body with what looked like a dark green cloak down its back. Instead of hands it had a red or blue flower on each arm. It appeared to have white hair and was wearing a dark green mask. When it opened its eyes they were a bright yellow, "Roserade!" it called.

"You can have the first move Jess!" I yelled over to her.

She nodded, "Roserade, use **toxic**!" The Bouquet Pokemon spun around before firing large drops of a toxic poison from the flowers on its arms.

"Psy doge and use **Psybeam**!" The espeon easily darted to one side avoiding the poison before firing a multicolored beam at the other Pokemon. It connected and Roserade was thrown into a wall.

"Come back at it with **giga drain**!" Jess ordered. Immediately Roserade leaped up and fired a spiraling beam of green energy at Psy. As it connected it began draining energy from Psy back into Roserade.

"Use **psybeam** to break out, then use **swift**!" I commanded.

"Esp!" The **giga drain** dissipated as Roserade dived to avoid the **psybeam**. Then Psy swung her tail, releasing a multitude of gold stars that bombarded Roserade.

"Now finish this with **psychic**! Throw her into the wall!" I yelled enthusiastically.

"Esp-PEON!" Psy yelled as she picked Roserade up psychically and threw her at the wall. After hitting the wall she collapsed with spirals in her eyes. "Roserade is unable to battle! This makes Psy and Professor Frost the winners!" Luke declared.

"Excellent job Psy! Now return and take a rest." I said.

On the other side of the arena Jess said to the now awake Roserade, "good job Roserade, now let me get you healed up." Most of the students were crowding around me. However a few were still in the stands, either shocked or afraid of the amount of power the Pokemon had.

"Alright class now we've only got a few minutes left in class so you should probably pack your stuff and get ready to leave." I said over the babble of voices around me. As the students left there were a few who still looked a bit dazed. One student however was still sitting on the bleachers. I walked over to him and sat next to him. "Hey kid, you okay?" I asked.

He gulped and nodded slightly, "I don't understand how they did that."

"Did what?" I asked.

"Took that beating, how come they weren't destroyed or killed?" He asked. "Pokemon are incredibly tough. They can withstand a lot, but they aren't invincible. I've known Pokemon who have suffered horrible injuries because they fought someone much stronger then they were. But most of the time they just fall unconscious at the end of a battle." I told him. "Now Mr. Longbottom you should probably head to your next class, here I'll write you a pass." He nodded and silently followed me back into the main room. I saw that Jess had started the next class without me. As Neville was leaving I stepped forwards. As I did so one of the Slytherins stuck his leg out tripping Neville. My eyes immediately glowed blue, and a blue outline surrounded both the Slytherin and Neville. Neville was floating only a foot off the ground, and the Slytherin was immobilized. I set Neville back on his feet and said, "off you go Mr. Longbottom." Then I released both students from my aura abilities. "Now then, something I will not tolerate is bullies. I'll let you off today, but next time I see a bully, it's detention!" I sternly told them.

One of them said, "hey why are you teaching this class? You can't be much older then us."

"Did any of you know what a Pokemon was before last night?" I asked slyly. They all shook their heads, "point proven." I looked around before beginning.

That night I said, "well then Jess, did you enjoy that?"

"It was a good day. I think teaching them is going to be both fun and interesting." She replied with a nod. "Well, see you in the morning." She said as she went into her room.

"Goodnight" I called over to her as she left.

 **So yeah...I don't think I really did that battle justice. This was one of the first fight scenes I ever really wrote, and I couldn't be bothered to rewrite it. Despite that...battles will definitely get better later on, so don't quit on me now. Thank you for reading, and please check out my other story, Swarm Lord Harry, if you haven't already. Also please review, especially if it is about any mistakes I made in grammar, I don't have a beta yet so...yeah. Anyway, Frost out.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Meeting with Dumbledore

**Frost here, telling you lot once more that I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: A Meeting with Dumbledore

It had been around two months since school had started, and several other students had joined the class after a few days. Now Luke was teaching the class while Jess and I were in a staff meeting with Dumbledore. He said, "So how are your students doing? Frost? Jess?"

"They are doing quite well for people who hadn't heard of Pokémon before two months ago. In fact I was thinking that next month we would be giving them their first Pokémon." I replied.

Then Jess said, "But we were wondering if we could set up a Pokémon league here?"

"What do you mean by Pokémon League?" Dumbledore asked.

"What I mean is that eight of you get Pokémon, train them, and serve as challenges, or gym leaders, for the students. If they beat all eight, they then get to battle the elite four, who are stronger. If they beat the elite four they have the chance to battle the champion. If they beat the champion, well in our world you become the new champion, but here I suggest being given the opportunity to go to our world for a year and to try to beat a real league. Heck if they even manage to beat the first two of the elite four they should be able to go, but if they beat the champion they can go with all expenses paid." I finally finished.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Frost!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "And I know several of us have wanted to see what it's like to have a Pokémon."

"Really headmaster? I cannot think of anyone on this staff who would willingly consort with filthy animals such as these." Umbridge said snidely. Several of the teachers snorted, Hagrid let out a booming laugh, and Severus made a gagging noise behind her back.

"Well I wouldn't trust you with a filthy animal, let alone an intelligent Pokémon." I shot back.

"Now Frost, Jess, do you have an idea of who you would like to be a gym leader?" Dumbledore asked.

I nod and glance over at Jess, she gives me a thumbs up. "Okay first I thought Professor sprout could be the grass gym leader." She nodded happily. "Then I've heard from several students that the DADA teacher from two years ago, Remus Lupin, doesn't currently have a job. He could be a fighting type gym leader." I looked to Dumbledore and he nodded.

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf if you weren't aware, and therefore-"

Umbridge started before I cut in, "Give me one reason I shouldn't set Atomic on you right here and now!" I snarled. She immediately shut up and I continued, "Professor Flitwick would make a good electric gym leader, since he's the only one with the energy to keep up with many electric types. Plus I'm sure he could come up with a way to create an energy source they could feed from." Professor Flitwick looked thoughtful. "Severus would make an excellent poison type gym leader." I continued.

"And what would I get from that?" He asked.

"A chance to get new poisons from the source. And many Pokémon have parts that are thought to be able to make powerful medicines." He nodded, looking slightly excited, for once. "Professor McGonagall for the psychic leader, as I know you do value wisdom even if your a Lion." She smiled slightly. "I have already contacted Mad-Eye Moody, and he has agreed to be the dark gym leader. Oh shut your mouth Umbridge, dark type Pokémon are not evil. Then I thought Hagrid might like to be a Dragon gym leader. I heard your desire to have a dragon, so I thought you might like this."

He grinned happily and said, "Thank you Frost. You have no idea what this means to me."

I smiled before turning towards Dumbledore and saying, "And perhaps yourself as the ice gym leader?"

He nodded, "I believe that will be fine but who would be the elite four and champion?"

"Well three of my friends liked the idea, and Peeves has been adamant about being allowed a chance, so the elite four is covered. And I of course would be the champion."

He nodded "Alright I see nothing wrong with this. However I would like a list of Pokémon that I could use."

I nod, "I'll give everyone one." And with that the meeting broke up.

 **Okay so I know it's a short chapter, and I'm sorry about that. Honestly I only just noticed how short this chapter was, but I couldn't really think of anything else that should be added to this chapter. It's more of a filler chapter at the moment. Also if you were wondering a bit more about my OCs, here are their profiles. And with that, Frost out.**

Name: Professor Frost Iceclaw

Gender: male

Occupation: professor, trainer, champion, and aura guardian.

Battle cry: "_, take a stance!"

First Pokemon: Luke(Lucario) _male_ inner focus, justified **dragon pulse** , **close combat** , **aura sphere** , **bone rush**

Appearance: 20 years old, six foot two inches tall. Tanned white skin. Messy, long silver hair. Ice-blue eyes.

Clothes: wears black sneakers and blue jeans. Wears a yellow t-shirt with a silver circle on the chest. Wears a Lucario patterned jacket. Also always has a pair of sunglasses on top of his head.

Other Pokemon: Atomic(Charizard) _male_ blaze **dragon claw** , **flamethrower** , **fly** , **blast burn** , Spirit(Flygon) _female_ levitate **earthquake** , **dragonbreath** , **sandstorm** , **dragon tail** , Psy(Espeon) _female_ synchronize **psychic** , **morning sun** , **swift** , **psybeam** , Skipper(Samurott) _male_ torrent, shell armor **hydro pump** , **revenge** , **razor shell** , **ice beam** , Lightning(Eelektross) _male_ levitate **thrash** , **thunderbolt** , **crunch** , **acid spray**

Name: Jess Flameclaw

Gender: female

Occupation: breeder and Frost's assistant

Battle cry: "match set! Battler _! Start!"

Appearance: 20 years old, five foot ten inches tall. Tanned skin. Has shoulder length black hair and red eyes.

Clothes: wears beaten up sneakers and grass stained jeans. Also wears a baggy t-shirt and a red and black backpack at all times.

First Pokemon: Infernape _male_ **flare blitz** , **acrobatics** , **punishment** , **mach punch**

Other Pokemon: Gallade _male_ **feint** , **psycho cut** , **leaf blade** , **double team** , Gardevoir _female_ **hypnosis** , **dream eater** , **psychic** , **heal pulse** , Gigalith(shiny) _male_ **stone edge** , **rock slide** , **stealth rock** , **smack down** , Roserade _female_ **toxic** , **petal dance** , **giga drain** , **weather ball** , Sceptile _male_ **leaf storm** , **leaf blade** , **x-scissor** , **night slash**


	5. Chapter 5: First Pokémon and Battles

**Hey Frost here, and here is chapter five, of Harry Potter and the Pokémon: Book 1. So last chapter I was asked about the move limit for the games, and whether or not it was being applied here. I'm sorry to say but, yes, the four move limit is actually in place. This is due to the large number of Pokémon in the story, I was trying to reduce the number of possibilities and things I needed to keep track of. And once again, I own nothing but Frost.**

Chapter 5: First Pokémon and Battles

It had been a month since the league had formed, the teachers had done an excellent job training, and now were almost ready for the first few challengers. I stood at the bock of the class, several boxes by my side. It was finally the day the students will get their own Pokémon, and I was excited.

"Master, you need to relax. They would not dare mistreat a Pokémon."

I smile at Luke, "I know, I'm just excited."

Soon the class was filling in the room. "Well class, today's the day we've been waiting for, the day you finally get your first Pokémon." The class cheered, but I raised my hand to quite them. "Now I had you tell me what your favorite Pokémon was. But remember I did not necessarily give it to you. Nor did I necessarily even give you one from the same line. But I picked the Pokémon I believed to suit you best. Now then first up, Hanna Abbot." She nervously walked up to the front of the room and I handed her a pokéball. "Well, call it out already." I requested.

She nodded and tossed the pokéball into the air, releasing a light green quadruped Pokémon with a leaf on its head. "Chicka?" it cooed.

Hanna squealed, "A Chickarita! My favorite!"

After she recalled it I continued to call others up to get their first Pokémon. Once everyone had been called up I said, "Now as you might have guessed we are moving on to the mostly book and homework free portion of the class." Several people cheered again. "But now your grade comes from your bond with your Pokémon. So your Pokémon will be left out of their pokéballs unless a teacher tells you otherwise. Also you will have to put them back if they are causing problems. Now I believe you should get to have some fun and since it's a double period, it's battle time!"

Soon the whole class was in the back room as Susan Bones faced Neville Longbottom. "Alright the first battle of the year. Remember, neither of you have trained any so it won't matter if you don't win. It doesn't mean one of you is better or worse then the other, it just means that one of you was lucky." I reminded them.

Next Luke stepped up to the referee's spot, "This will be a one-on-one battle between Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom. The match will be over when either side is unable to battle or one side surrenders. Begin!"

"Take him down, Numel!" Susan yelled releasing small yellow and green, dopey looking, camel.

"Numel." It said softly.

Neville gulped slightly then, "L-let's go, Geodude!"

A small grey boulder with eyes and arms appeared. "Dude!" It shouted. Susan took the first move, "Numel hit him with **tackle**!"

The Pokémon began to run forwards, slowly gaining speed when Neville quietly said, "Geodude, u-use **defense curl**." The boulder crossed its arms in front of its face, just in time to get hit by its foe. It was pushed back slightly before it pushed back, causing Numel to stumble backwards. "Good job Geodude, use **rock polish**." Neville said, a bit less nervously.

The rocky Pokémon shined slightly and looked sleeker, before Susan said "Numel, **ember**!"

Numel fired small fireballs from its back and Neville said "Dodge it!" The boulder moved to the right, faster then before, and the fireballs flew past it, straight at Neville.

Neville froze in fright, but the fireballs hit a glowing teal shield, my hand was glowing, "Don't worry you won't get hit. Continue."

Neville nodded, " **T** **ackle** Geodude."

Susan shook herself as her foe rushed at Numel, "Use **magnitude** to knock it off balance, then hit it with **tackle**!" Before Geodude hit its target Numel reared, then slammed its forelegs into the ground. A mini-earthquake shook the floor, before Geodude slammed into Numel, sending them both staggering. Numel recovered first and charged its foe, throwing him backwards, before, "Now use **ember** again!" Numel fired the fireballs from its back again. This time Neville wasn't quick enough and they impacted, knocking Geodude out.

"Oh no. Geodude return." Neville sighed, "Nice try anyway."

Susan had recalled Numel after congratulating him, now she walked towards Neville. "Hey, nice job Neville, if Geodude had known some more attacks you'd have been able to best me easily."

Neville shook her outstretched hand, "maybe, but you beat me fair and square."

"Nicely done you two! Now would Dean Tomas and Luna Lovegood step up for the second battle." I requested.

A couple battles latter I called up Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. "Go Beldum!" Hermione's steel/psychic type appeared, floating in the air. It seemed to be made of some blue-green metal, with three silver spikes at the back. It had a single large red eye.

Draco sent out his Snivy. It had short green arms, green scales on the top of its head and back, and a green leaf shaped tail. It had a cream colored underbelly, legs, and face. It had a single yellow ridge down its back, two curved yellow spikes on its shoulders, and yellow markings around its eyes, which were large and brown. "Mine looks stronger." He sneered.

"Battle begin!" I yelled. Draco immediately commanded his Snivy to use **tackle**.

"Counter that with **take down**!" The iron ball Pokémon slammed into the charging grass snake Pokémon, sending it flying backwards. Draco gritted his teeth, he was not going to let her best him again.

"Snivy, **leer** then **vine whip**!" Snivy looked at Beldum in contempt, then went to hit it with vines.

"Beldum! Dodge and use **takedown**!" It managed to avoid getting hit by one vine, but the other struck it dead on. Then it charged, colliding with Snivy, and throwing it back into Draco's arms. He looked down and saw it was unconscious.

He groaned, "Snivy, return." Then he turned and stalked off the arena. Hermione cheered, "Awesome job Beldum, you were great." It floated over and hummed happily.

"Next up are Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley." I stated.

Pansy stepped up and looked at Ginny in disgust. "Go Misdreavus." Pansy said calling out a floating ghost Pokémon. It was mostly green, with pink tipped 'hair'. It had a floating necklace of red gems, and large red eyes.

"You can do it Torchic!" Ginny called, as the small, orange, chicken-like Pokémon appeared.

"Come on Misdreavus, use **Astonish**!" Pansy ordered. The Pokémon just disappeared into thin air. As they looked around for it, it reappeared right in front of Torchic and screeched loudly.

The Pokémon stumbled back in shock before, "Use **peck** , and then hit it with **ember** at close range!" Ginny yelled.

"Misdreavus no!" Pansy yelled as it was blasted back by a small fireball. "Alright Torchic! Use **ember** again!"

Pansy gritted her teeth as she glared at the girl across from her. "Block that ember with **psywave** , then hit it with **astonish**." As the fireball flew towards Misdreavus it emitted a small wave of pink energy. The two attacks collided and exploded, and moments later the ghost burst from the smoke with a shriek! This startled Torchic so bad that it fainted in fright.

"Torchic is unable to battle!" I declared as the smoke faded.

A little while latter it was, "Ron Weasley vs Su Li!"

"Show them who's better Shinx!" Ron ordered. The small lion like Pokémon's back half was covered in black fur. It's tail ended in a yellow, four pointed star. It's front half and head were covered in light blue fur. It had a collar of black fur around its neck, and golden bands around its front legs. It had large yellow eyes.

"KO 'em, Chimchar!" Su said. The chimp had tan fur on its body, arms, legs, and top of its head. It had pale yellow fur on its hands, feet, belly, face, and ears. It had large, dark grey eyes. It's tail was actually a small fire.

"Start off with **charge** Shinx!" Ron ordered.

" **Leer** , then **taunt**." As Shinx began sparking with electricity Chimchar narrowed its eyes, intimidating the lion cub. Then it beckoned it saying, 'bring it'. Shinx used **tackle** without being prompted. Instantly Chimchar dodged. This continued for a little while.

"Shinx! What are you doing?" Ron yelled in frustration. By now Shinx was nearly out of energy just from trying to hit its opponent.

Su smirked slightly, " **S** **cratch**. Finish it." The chimp leaped and brought its claws down on Shinx's head, knocking it out.

"Shinx is unable to battle!" I declared. Ron recalled his Pokémon and left sullenly.

"Alright this is the last battle of the day. Harry Potter vs Daphne Greengrass! Battle, BEGIN!" I announced before stepping out of the way. "Link, I choose you/To the battlefront Riolu!" The two yelled simultaneously.

"Ralts!"

"Rio!"

On Harry's side was a small Pokémon, it's body was mostly white. It's head looked like a shiny black helmet. On top of the helmet were two blood red horns. It was a shiny Ralts. On Daphne's side was a small bipedal jackal. It's body was mostly covered in a light blue fur, but it's paws, ears, and a 'mask' were black fur. It had a shiny silver mound on the back of each palm. It was a Riolu, the preevolved form of Luke, my Lucario. The two trainers locked eyes, trying to predict what the other would do. In the end it was Harry who acted first. "Let's start with **growl**."

"Ral!"

Riolu seemed to relax slightly before Daphne said, "Test it with **quick attack**."

Riolu moved quickly but before it hit Harry said, " **D** **ouble team**! Quick Link!" Suddenly their were ten versions of Link, then Riolu went through a copy. The two faced off again.

" **Foresight** then use **blaze kick**!" Daphne called.

"Dodge at the last second with **teleport** , then use **confusion**." Harry whispered. Riolu closed its eyes for a moment, then leaped towards one of the versions of Link. It's foot ignited in flames but suddenly all the copies disappeared, the only one left was right behind Riolu. Riolu hit the ground in surprise then it was picked up and thrown into the ground. It picked itself up, gritting its teeth. It turned to Daphne and gave her a thumbs up.

She nodded then said, " **Q** **uick** **attack** then **sky** **uppercut**." Riolu rushed forwards before Harry could say anything and slammed into Link. Then Riolu leaped, sending Link flying up with a mighty uppercut. "Finish it with **blaze kick**!" Daphne commanded. Riolu flipped over above Link before slamming a fiery foot into Link's stomach. Link managed to throw his opponent into the ground with **confusion** at the same time. When the dust cleared it revealed both Pokémon to be out.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, this means the match is a draw!" Harry and Daphne recalled their Pokémon, then to everyone's surprise met each other in the center of the field.

Harry said, "Good match Greengrass. I hope to battle you again sometime." Daphne nodded and replied, "I look forward to it Potter."

Then they shook hands, as they did so I noticed a slight teal glow in each of their eyes. I was surprised, "Congratulations on a good battle you two. I would ask that you stay behind a moment after class however."

After the others left I had Harry and Daphne sitting across from me in my office. "First I'd like to congratulate you on an exceptionally good battle." Then I frowned, "However afterwards I noticed something...unusual." The two glanced at each other so quickly, I almost didn't see it. They looked worried, fearful even. "When you two shook hands, I saw a teal glow in your eyes, the same that is in my eyes when I use aura." The fearful look disappeared from their eyes, being replaced with curiosity. "Now, as I believe you are untrained aura users, I'm going to have to test you. I want you to look deep into yourself, not your mind, but your soul." The two closed their eyes and concentrated, and before long both of their eyes are glowing behind their eyelids. When they opened their eyes I saw something that astonished me. The glow had changed to gold in Harry and silver in Daphne! "Giratina! I never thought I'd see the day." I whispered. "Thank you, please don't try to use your aura outside of my office. I will teach you, twice a week starting Monday. You are dismissed." I told them, and as they left I teased, "And don't worry I won't tell anyone about you."

They blushed and protested, "Professor!"

I just grinned and waved them out. Once they were out I grabbed an old book of legends, and flipped to a certain one. "Could it really be?" I whispered.

 **So yeah, there you have it, chapter five is finished. The bit at the end, with the aura, yeah that's going to be important later on. Anyway, with all that done, Frost out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hogsmede and DA

**Frost here with chapter six of Harry Potter and the Pokémon: Book 1. Okay first, I would like to apologize for the long wait. I hit a long period of writers block on my other stories (which I'm still not completely over), and I honestly forgot that this chapter had been finished. I thought that this chapter was partially done, and I didn't feel like writing more on it for quite some time...only to later realize that this had been finished for quite some time. Again, I'm sorry about the delay. In addition, I apologize for the short chapter...**

 **Now once more, I only own my original characters.**

Chapter 6: Hogsmede and DA

It was the first weekend I didn't have homework to grade, and it was a Hogsmede weekend. That meant I was gone. Lucario, Jess, and I headed down to Hogsmede early in the day, heading straight to the Hogs Head. I had heard the headmasters brother ran the place. Entering, we saw a couple of people were there, but it was mostly empty. Walking up to the bar I said, "Three butterbeers please."

The barkeeper nodded, "Six sickles."

I passed him the silver coins and he handed me three mugs of the brew. Taking a seat against the wall, I passed the other two their drinks. "Cheers!" I said, than took a large gulp.

"Ah, now that's good!" Luke declared.

"So how do you think the students are doing?" Jess asked.

I grinned, "Well they seem to be pretty good to me, and what's better is that umbitch seems to be to scared to poke her nose into the classes. A couple of them still don't seem to be getting along, Draco and Snivy most notably. After that first battle Snivy hasn't seemed to be listening to him at all."

The other two nodded and Luke said, "I agree with your assessment master." Suddenly I saw three of my students enter, they didn't notice us however. Harry, Ron, and Hermione set up some chairs so they were facing their table. They were only waiting a few minutes before more students entered. What looked like a majority of my two classes was soon assembled around the three students. Although I noted that none of my Slytherins were there.

Hermione started the meeting, "Well...we all know why we're here. We need someone to teach us DADA. Not some ministry toad who won't let us do any spells, but someone who actually has experience defending themselves from the Dark Arts."

Zachariah Smith interrupted, "Why? Other than OWLs next year?"

"Because You-Know-Who's back you prat!" Ron spat.

"So he says!" Sneered Zachariah, pointing at Harry.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione told him.

"Dumbledore says, because he says. Point is, where's the proof?" Zachariah asked.

"If you are just here to hear me tell you what happened that night, you should just clear out. I'm willing to teach you, not tell you about that!"

Then Susan asked, "Is it true you can make a patronus, a corporal patronus?"

Harry blinked, "Yes, are you related to Amelia Bones by any chance?"

Susan smiled, "She's my auntie."

Then one of the others said, "First year he got past all of Dumbledore's traps and stopped You-Know-Who from getting the Philosopher's Stone."

"Second year he killed a basilisk with the sword up in Dumbledore's office, one of the portraits told me that." Colin said with glee.

"Third year he drove off about a hundred Dementors at the same time!" Ron said proudly.

"And that's not counting all the stuff he had to get past last year." Cho added.

"Well yeah, it sounds great when you say it like that. But most of that was just luck!" I snorted, if that stuff was luck I was a Magikarp. "You have no idea do you? What it's like looking at him, knowing your about to die! When you're in school if you mess up you can just try again. Not out there. Not when you have less than a second to decide what to do!"

Hermione timidly said, "You're right, we have no idea, but that's why we need you to teach us."

It was then that I decided to announce myself, "I think its a good idea. If the toad isn't going to teach you anything you should have him teach you. I've looked over the test scores for all my students, he's gotten the best DADA scores in the last twenty years." I raised my glass to toast him as they stared at me in shock, not having seen me before.

Then Jess added, "Of course we've drunk enough that we probably won't remember anything about this by the end of the day." She winked at them, letting them know their secret was safe. They relaxed a bit and continued to set up their group. Afterwards, once it was just Harry, Ron, and Hermione left, I walked over to them.

"So, any reason there weren't any Slytherins in this group?"

Ron scoffed, "They would never join, they're probably all going dark."

I frowned, "What have I said about the difference between light and dark? Also I think you'd be surprised. You should try to find some Slytherins, perhaps some from my class." That said, I left. I was quickly followed by Jess and Luke.

As we were walking up the street I heard someone call my name, "Professor Frost! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I turned and saw Draco Malfoy running up, his Snivy trailing behind him. "Yes Mr. Malfoy. Can I help you?"

He nodded, "Can I have a different Pokémon? This one doesn't do anything I say."

I sigh, "I gave you Snivy for a reason. Tell me, what do you remember about their species?"

Draco frowned, "Let's see, they are the grass type starter from the Unova region. They are approximately two feet tall and weigh around 17.9 pounds. They become faster in the sunlight. They evolve into Servine, before evolving into Serperior. And they are fast and have a high attack and sp. attack stat."

I nod, "You are fairly familiar with your Pokémon's species it seems. Now tell me, what do you remember about their normal personalities?"

Draco thought for a moment, "They are rather proud, right?"

I ginned, "Bingo! They are proud, and there lies your problem. You've been ordering him around, but you haven't really bonded with him yet. You need to show him that you can respect him, before working _with_ him. You're partners, you aren't his boss." That said I turned and continued walking. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione exiting the hog's head.

"Professor Frost!" I heard Draco call. I turned halfway back and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks!" He yelled.

The other three looked gobsmacked, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Anytime Draco. Anytime."

 **So yeah, that's done... I don't really have anything to say about this chapter aside from...I really think it could have been better... I don't know...when I read through it I just wasn't really happy with it and I couldn't figure out exactly what I wanted to change. In other news, this should be the last short chapter, as I'm going to make sure that I write more before I post. Unfortunately this is also the last prewritten chapter, and that means that I don't know when the next chapter will be out. In any case, Frost out.**


End file.
